Like Snowflakes and Love
by clarakyumin
Summary: Namja yang aneh...Sungmin sudah sadar dari komanya..."Aku hanya melihat nona manis tadi."...Untuk dirinya, Kepingan salju. /KyuMin/ GS /Don't like? Don't read ;)/RnR please?
1. prolog

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**like snowflakes and love****.**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam. **

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

* * *

Kepingan salju.

Sesuatu yang indah.

Terlalu kasat mata.

Bentuknya yang rumit.

Bisa di rasakan, tapi keindahannya tidak bisa dilihat.

Sama dengan cinta.

Tapi bedanya, cinta itu hangat.

Tidak seperti kepingaan salju yang dingin.

Tidak seperi kepingan salju yang mudah hancur.

Mereka sebenarnya sama. Tapi berbeda.

Cinta yang bisa membeku, dan kepingan salju yang bisa meleleh.

Dalam arti mereka tidak bisa bersatu dan tidak bisa saling melengkapi.

Tapi bukan 'kepingan salju' dan 'cinta' yang sekarang mengawali kisah cinta ini.

Tapi 'mereka' yang lain.

* * *

"Cho Kyuhyuuuuuun! Berhentilah menggangguku!" Suara nyaring keluar dari bibir yeoja yang sekarang sedang menatap marah pada namja yang ada di depannya itu. Yeoja yang biasaya diam dan hanya bisa menatap geram pada namja yang sering menjahilinya ini sekarang hilang kesabaran.

Ternyata mentalnya sudah benar-benar terkuras habis. Tak ada lagi ekspresi wajah tenang seperti es yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

"O'oow." Kyuhyun menatap takjub pada yeoja yang ada di depannya ini. Lee Sungmin, nama yeoja itu. Raut wajah yang terkejut tapi tak lupa dengan mimik wajah yang masih jahil terlihat jelas di wajah tampan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Bahkan saat seperti ini, kau masih saja terlihat cantik." Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Gila!" Umpatan Sungmin. Yeoja manis ini akhirnya duduk kembali saat sadar kalau namja yang selalu mencari masalah di hadapannya ini memang sangat-tidak-bisa-di-ladeni.

Bukannya pergi atau merasa tersinggung dengan umpatan Sungmin padanya. Kyuhyun malah semaki mendekati dan menggoda Sungmin.

.

.

Lee Sungmin. Yeoja berumur 16 tahun. Cantik, manis, tapi pendiam. Duduk di kelas 2 SMA.

Jika kalian tanya apakah Sungmin mempunyai teman, jawabannya adalah tidak!

Bukan karena tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Tapi karena sikap dinginnya yang memang selalu saja membuatnya ingin sendiri. Menjauh? Mungkin.

.

Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang bisa di bilang sangat -ehem- hiperaktif. 16 tahun, tampan, jenius, mempunyai suara merdu. Tidak salah bukan jika dia di gilai oleh hampir semua yeoja yang ada di sekolahnya itu. Hampir semua, berarti tidak semua. Bukankah Sungmin tidak menyukainya?

Oooh~ ayolaah. Mereka berdua sangatlah bertentangan. Yang satu dingin dan yang satu lagi panas. Kutub dan utara. Air dan api. Dan apapun itu yang tidak bisa bersatu.

Tidak bisa bersatu? Serius? Tidak..

Siapa yang tahu jika mereka sebenarnya berpacaran? Hey, pantaskah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di sebut sebagai tindakan yang romantis? Sama sekali tidak.

Lihat saja Sungmin yang sekarang mengumpat dalam hati karena tindakan Kyuhyun yang tidak habis-habisnya mengerjainya.

Lalu kenapa bisa?

Salahkan pada Kyuhyun yang menembak Sungmin. Bukan karena mereka saling suka sehingga mereka berpacaran. Tapi karena paksaan Kyuhyun yang terlalu egois.

.

Sungmin bahkan tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun. Merespon saja tidak, apalagi menerima.

Kyuhyun yang pemaksa. Kyuhyun yang terlalu egois. Kyuhyun yang selalu bertindak sendiri. Dan Sungmin yang selalu malang berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

Berbeda. Sangat.

* * *

Lalu bagaimana cinta mereka jika seperti ini?

Rumit.

* * *

TBC~

.

.

Buat FF baru lagi =.=v

Ini baru Prolog. Ngga tau deh gimana hasilnya nanti. Nantikan saja ya?

hohoohoho~

.

RnR please?


	2. Chapter 1

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**like snowflakes and love.**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam. **

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

* * *

"Hahahahaha" Gelak tawa tersebut memenuhi kelas yang kini hanya di tempati oleh beberapa orang saja. Bel keluar main yang baru saja berbunyi membuat semua lorong dan kelas menjadi sepi.

Hanya ada beberapa murid yang memilih untuk menetap di kelas saja. Sama seperti mereka, Cho Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kyu, bukankah kau seharusnya ada bersama Sungmin? Tumben kau kumpul bersama kami." Salah satu dari teman Kyuhyun berkomentar melihat tingkah aneh temannya.

"_Annio_. Aku hanya ingin bergabung dengan kalian. Apa salah? Lagi pula sepertinya dia sedang sibuk." Kyuhyun membalas sambil tersenyum tulus. Walaupun memang sepertinya Kyuhyun harus selalu melakukan kejailannya hampir setiap hati pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa lepas dari Sungmin. Tidak bisa berhenti menjahili Sungmin. Tidak bisa jauh dari Sungmin. Tidak bisa mendiami Sungmin. Dan yang paling penting, Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Sungmin.

Banyak yang mengatakan jika Kyuhyun sebenarnya hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Menunggu Sungmin yang berbalik mencintainya? Jawaban dari mereka pasti 'mustahil'.

Melihat Sungmin yang mempunyai sikap sangat dingin, memang sempat mebuat Kyuhyun patah semangat. Di tambah lagi dengan pendapat teman-temannya. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin suatu saat nanti, dia akan membuat Sungmin jatuh kedalam perasaan cintanya.

"Berhentilah mengganggunya Kyu. Kau tidak lihat raut kekesalannya itu? Lepaskan saja dia." Temannya -Yesung- tertawa geli mengingat dengan jelas raut kekesalan Sungmin.

"_Annie_. Tidak akan. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku dengannya bukan? Itu terlalu mustahil." _Namja_ ini menggeleng tak sanggup. Memikirkan jika harus melepaskan Sungmin dan berhenti mencintanya? Sama saja jika harus melepaskan nafasnya dan mencoba berhenti bernafas.

Kyuhyun yang malang.

"Ck! Memang kau tidak bisa di bilang Cho Kyuhyun!" Teman Kyuhyun yang lain -Siwon- ikut berpendapat melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. "Lalu, apa kau tak ingin mengejar yang ada di luar sana?" Lanjutnya. Semua pandangan orang yang ada di sana ikut melirik kearah pandangan Siwon.

"Ya, Ming!" Kyuhyun berlari keluar kelas, mengejar Sungmin. Teman-teman Kyuhyun hanya mengumpat tidak jelas melihat _namja_ itu berlari kesetanan.

* * *

Snowflakes and Love

* * *

"Nah, begini baru enak!" _Yeoja_ itu merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan mulai duduk di kursi taman sekolah. Sungguh benar-benar nyaman dan tenang jika berada di tempat ini.

"Apakah nanti akan seperti ini terus? Jika seperti itu, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Tanpa orang-orang yang mengganggu, terutama Cho Kyuhyun. Menyebalkan!" Lanjutnya bermonolog.

"Hmm...kira-kira bagaimana kabar _namja_ itu ya? Kebetulan sekali dia tidak pernah menggangguku sedari tadi." Sungmin menatap langit yang berada di atasnya. "Cho Kyuhyun...Bodoh!" Dia masih saja mengumpat.

Sungmin ternyata benar-benar membencinya.

"Tapi aku menyayangimu, Ming." _Namja_ itu menatap Sungmin tajam. Bukan karena marah dengan perkataan Sungmin tadi. Tapi beginilah cara Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Kau buat apa ke sini?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak suka. Dia merasa masa berlaku hidup tenangnya sudah berakhir.

"Menemanimu." Kyuhyun menjawab santai. Tanpa permisi duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi aku mau."

"Aku tidak."

"Tidak peduli."

"Aku lebih tidak peduli. _Bye_." Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan pembicaraan mereka dan pergi. Dia tak ingin Kyuhyun mengganggu perasaanya yang sedari tadi memang baik.

Selalu saja begini. Sungmin yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Ini memang resiko yang harus di ambil oleh Kyuhyun. Resiko untuk bersabar dan tetap menunggu. Walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaan Sungmin padanya.

Dan jika Sungmin sudah bersikap seperti ini, Kyuhyun akan berseru dalam hati

.

'Sungmin pasti suatu saat membalas perasaannya! Pasti!'

* * *

Snowflakes and Love

* * *

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Berhentilah mengikutiku!" Sungmin berbalik dan menghentakkan kakinya, jengkel.

Sudah sedari tadi dia menghindari Kyuhyun dan sudah sedari tadi pula Kyuhyun kembali mendekatinya. "Ya! Apa kau tak punya kegiatan lain selain mengikutiku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sungmin kembali menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Mereka memang sudah pulang dan ingin menuju ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi itu tidak untuk Kyuhyun.

Jalan yang mereka jalani sekarang benar-benar bukan jalan menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Jalan ini lebih ke jalan rumah Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang Ming. Tidak baik jika kau pulang sendiri." Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." _Yeoja_ dingin itu akhirnya berbalik dan meneruskan perjalanannya. Tidak ingin meladeni _namja_ yang sekarang sedang mengikutinya itu.

"Tidak. Aku antar. Titik!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin paksa. Memaksa untuk mengikuti langkahnya agar _yeoja_ itu tidak lari lagi.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Berhentilah bersikap egois seperti ini. Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Sungmin memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman erat tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apa-apa. Masih tetap menarik Sungmin paksa.

Walaupun masih sedikit memberontak, Sungmin akhirnya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang membawanya.

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu. Masuklah, istirahat. Sebentar aku akan menghubungimu." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut. Cengkramannya pada tangan Sungmin sudah melembut.

"..." Sungmin hanya mengangguk malas dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ming." Langkah Sungmin berhenti dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Saranghae._" Namja itu maju selangkah, mencium puncak kepala Sungmin sayang. Kyuhyun selalu berbuat ini padanya. Menyalurkan semua rasa cintanya pada Sungmin dengan lembut dan sedikit pemaksaan.

Walaupun memang Kyuhyun sudah memberikan semua rasa cintanya pada Sungmin, tapi tetap saja yeoja mungil dan cantik ini masih belum bisa menerima Kyuhyun.

"Hmm." Sungmin kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum manis sekilas merasakan kelembutan yang di berikan oleh Kyuhyun padanya.

_'blam'_

Pintu rumah Sungmin tertutup perlahan.

Kyuhyun menatap miris pintu rumah Sungmin itu. Terlalu sakit mengetahui kenyataan jika Sungmin belum bisa mencintainya. Belum bisa sama sekali menerima cintanya.

Pupus. Dia merasa harus cepat-cepat membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta padanya, sebelum rasa yang selalu ia berikan kepada Sungmin harus pupus dan menghilang secara perlahan.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri menatap pintu itu. Masih menunggu orang yang baru saja masuk, keluar dan langsung memeluknya serta membalas pernyataan cintanya.

"Kapan?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tak sadar dia tersenyum miris sendiri. "Cih! Bodoh. Betul yang dikatakan Sungmin. Kau memang bodoh Cho Kyuhyun." Menyadari pintu yang tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi, Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya dan pergi dengan langkah gontai.

.

.

"Aku mencintamu Ming. Dan kau tahu? Aku takkan pernah berhenti mencintamu sampai kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti."

* * *

Kepingan salju.

Dingin.

Sedingin apapun itu, jika kau selalu menghangatkannya, dia akan mencair secara berlahan.

Tapi tidak dengan cinta.

Cinta yang tulus dan tanpa sebab, akan bertahan bahkan akan semakin hangat.

Dan seperti itulah cinta yang 'dia' alami sekarang.

'Dia' akan menunggu.

Tetap menunggu sampai kepingan salju itu mencair dengan sendirinya.

Bukan karena apa-apa.

Melainkan karena cinta.

* * *

"Kau dingin Ming." Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang sedang membaca buku.

"Kau panas Kyuhyun-_ssi_" Sungmin hanya berguman singkat. Tak ingin berkomentar banyak mendengar pendapat Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"Aku menyukainya." Kyuhyun berucap tenang, masih menatap Sungmin. Pernyataan Kyuhyun berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Sungmin.

"Baguslah. Tapi aku tidak." Sungmin menggeleng meremehkan. Keputusannya masih sama. _Yeoja_ ini ingin sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Tautan alis Kyuhyun mengerut.

"Kau terlalu panas. Kau bisa mencairkanku." Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Itulah tujuanku."

"Tidak penting."

"_Saranghae_." Ucap Kyuhyun mutlak. Perdebatannya dengan Sungmin sudah selesai.

_Yeoja_ bermata foxy ini benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Sungguh, lidahnya keluh.

"Aku akan menunggu." Tatapan yang menatap Sungmin serius. Sangat serius. "Tapi apakah aku boleh tahu, sampai kapan?"

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah." Sungmin kembali menatap bukunya. "Jangan menunggu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tak ingin menjawab suruhan Sungmin.

.

Namja itu tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri.

'_Cup_' Gerakan cepat Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin sekilas dan pergi menjauh.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyuuun. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sungmin membanting bukunya jengkel.

.

"AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU LEE SUNGMIN. SEBERUSAHA APAPUN KAU MENCOBA MENGHINDAR, AKU AKAN TERUS MENGEJARMU! INGAT ITU!"

.

TBC.

Part 1 di publish :D

Semoga Chingudeull suka. =.=v

Part selanjutnya mungkin bakalan lama, jadi yang masih berminta baca, tunggu nde? ;)

.

**Thanks to:**

**JewelsStar**, **SSungMine** , **dessykyumin , Miss key, KyuPuyuh137 ,and kyuminring . **

**Gomawo. Jeongmhal gomawo.**

**Kalau tidak ada kalian, mungkin FF ini tidak akan jadi sampai hari ini. T.T**

**.**

**RnR please?**


	3. Chapter 2

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**like snowflakes and love.**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam. **

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

* * *

"Ming." Namja itu menatap wajah Sungmin intens. "Keluar yuk. Kita kencan." _Namja_ itu melanjutkan. Matanya sedikit berbinar menyarankan idenya barusan.

Selama berpacaran dengan Sungmin, mereka tidak pernah keluar bersama ataupun kencan. Kalau bukan Sungmin yang sedang sibuk, sedang tidak tahu di mana keberadaannya, sedang sengsi dengan Kyuhyun ataupun memang tidak pernah ingin keluar dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Kau saja sendiri. Aku malas." Sungmin yang sedari tadi duduk di ruang tamunya sambil membaca, beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan padangan dingin.

Sudah dari 2 jam yang lalu Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang membaca. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah mulus _yeoja_ dingin itu. Tak jarang Kyuhyun menatap dan berkomentar kagum.

"Ya!" Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah merampas buku Sungmin dan melemparnya secara sembarangan. Tidak peduli pada perabotan-perabotan yang ada di sekitarnya dan juga tidak peduli dengan Sungmin yang kini menatap marah pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya diam melihat tindakan Kyuhyun sebelum _namja_ itu menariknya.

"Kau mau apa Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sungmin tersentak kaget. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari rumah Sungmin. Menyeret _yeoja_ itu ke suatu tempat tanpa mempedulikan umpatan _yeoja_ itu terhadap dirinya.

"Lepaskan aku Kyuhyun-ssi!" _Yeoja_ itu meronta-ronta dan sesekali melayangkan pukulannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Dasar sinting! Lepaskan aku sekaraaaang!" Sungmin terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun. Sedangkan _namja_ yang ada di depannya ini hanya diam, dia tak ingin menjawab apapun yang dilontarkan Sungmin sekarang.

Yang dipikirkan namja ini hanya membawa Sungmin ke suatu tempat. Membuat yeoja yang diseretnya sekarang ini mengetahui bahwa dia -Cho Kyuhyun- sedang berusaha untuk membuat kenangan berharga untuk mereka ber-dua. Dan tentu saja berusaha untuk membuat Sungmin mencintainya.

Sungmin akhirnya hanya bisa diam. Pasrah dengan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya bisa menatap punggung lebar Kyuhyun yang sepertinya nyaman untuk di sandari ataupun dipeluk.

' Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan Sungmin? ' Sungmin terbelalak kaget menyadari pikirannya sendiri. Ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang mengganggu pikirannya.

'Ini tidak mungkin.'

* * *

Snowflakes and Love

* * *

"Duduklah disini Ming." Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Tangannya terulur untuk merangkul pundak _yeoja_ itu.

Sungmin hanya menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Tak ada niat memberontak lagi.

Entah karena sudah capek meladeni Kyuhyun, capek karena berteriak sedari tadi, atau karena dirinya sudah menerima Kyuhyun?

.

.

Mereka terdiam. Sungmin yang hanya menatap keindahan sungai Han, sama sekali tak ingin berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan namja yang ada di sebelahnya sedang tersenyum. Menatap intens ekspersi datar Sungmin. Tangannya masih berada pada pundak Sungmin, sama sekali tak berniat untuk melepaskan rangkulannya itu meskipun di minta oleh Sungmin.

Tangannya yang bebas, terulur untuk menyentuh pipi chubby Sungmin. Membuat _yeoja_ dengan mata foxy itu berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. Ada warna merah yang menghiasi pipinya itu. Malu? Mungkin.

Tapi Kyuhyun berpikiran lain. _Namja_ ini berpikir bahwa Sungmin sedang marah karena dia yang lancang, memegang pipi Sungmin tanpa isin.

Tidak berpikir lama, dia menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari Sungmin, sebelum _yeoja_ itu kembali memukulnya atau paling tidak memarahinya.

"A.._annio_. _Gwenchana_ Kyuhyun-ssi." Sungmin berujar kecewa saat mengetahui jika tangan Kyuhyun sudah menjauh darinya.

"_Jinjja_?" Nada bicara Kyuhyun kaget, mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Apa begini tidak apa?" Kyuhyun mulai kembali merangkul Sungmin, walaupun ada rasa takut yang keluar dari dirinya.

"Um." Sungmin menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Begini tidak apa?" Kyuhyun beralih memegang pipi Sungmin.

"..." Sungmin kembali mengangguk.

"Begini?" Kali ini tangan Kyuhyuk beralih memegang tangan Sungmin.

"Hmm-m" Sebenarnya Sungmin agak gugup dengan jawabannya. Dia agak tersentak dengan tindakan Kyuhyun.

Ini sebenarnya bukan pertama kali Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin -walaupun biasanya di balas dengan penolakan atau umpatan Sungmin-, tapi ini cukup membuat Sungmin kaget.

Puas. Kyuhyun sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat puas dengan jawaban Sungmin.

.

Kali ini kegugupan yang menemani meraka.

Posisi Kyuhyun masih sama -memegang tangan Sungmin-. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatannya ini.

Mereka sudah lama berada di luar.

Siang yang sudah berganti sore, sore yang berganti malam. Kyuhyun yang memang sedari tadi datang ke rumah Sungmin menggunakan jaket, t-shirt, dan celana panjang. Memaksa Sungmin keluar tanpa menyuruh _yeoja_ itu mengganti bajunya.

Dan hasilnya membuat Sungmin kedinginan karena hanya memakai t-shirt tipis tanpa lengan dan celana pendek.

.

'Sreet' Jaket itu berpindah tubuh..

Kyuhyun melepaskan jaketnya dan mengenakannya pada Sungmin.

Deg.

* * *

Tanpa sadar kepingan salju itu telah mencair.

Dan 'cinta' akan sampai pada tujuannya.

* * *

"Kita pulang Ming?" Kyuhyun bangkit. Pandangannya beralih pada jembatan yang ada di depannya ini. Dengan lampu yang berkelap-kelip dan air mancur yang menambah kesan indah pada sungai Han itu.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Melihat semakin malam, keindahan sungai ini semakin bertambah.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kyuhyun sedang membawa _yeoja_ yang dia cintai sekarang. Dia tidak mungkin membuat Sungmin terus berada di sini.

"..." Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia juga bangkit berdiri. Sungmin memang lebih memilih diam sedari tadi dan menjawab seadanya saja.

"_Kajja_." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan memaksa_ yeoja_ manis ini untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

.

Sungmin tidak lagi memberontak.

Dia hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Diam-diam Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun. Dan itu kembali membuat Sungmin menunduk malu.

.

.

"Saranghae." Kyuhyun melayangkan ciuman di dahi _yeoja_ itu dan menatapnya dalam. Memenjarakan setiap tatapan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mebalasnya dengan senyum, membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi kecewa.

Namja itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumannya sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh.

"Nado Kyu." Setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang menghilang dari pandangannya, Sungmin-pun ikut masuk kedalam ruamahnya.

* * *

Sungmin mulai menyukai Kyuhyun.

Mungkin kita bisa melihat itu semua.

Tapi Sungmin, yeoja itu tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa hatinya telah luluh oleh Kyuhyun.

Dia hanya ingin melihat tampang tersiksa Kyuhyun terus menerus. Walaupun yang dia tahu, itu sama saja dengan membohongi -ehem- namajchingunya itu. Tapi inilah keinginan Sungmin.

"Ming~" Kyuhyun berucap manja. Pandangan namja itu lagi-lagi terisi oleh Sungmin. "Saranghae?" Bukan menyatakan. Nada bicara namja ini lebih ke nada bertanya.

Tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Yang penting, dia sangat berharap jika Sungmin membalasnya.

Yeoja yang ada di hadapannya itu mendongak, tersenyum manis sekilas lalu kembali pada kegiatannya -membaca.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun sekarang sangat muak dengan benda yang bernama buku.

Dimana-mana selalu saja ada buku di dekat Sungmin. Apa memang di mata Sungmin buku jauh lebih tampan di bandingkan Kyuhyun?

OOh, ayolaah~ Buku? Benda jelek seperti itu ingin bersaing dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Derajat Kyuhyun akan benar-benar jatuh saat itu juga.

"Ck." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin malas.

"Ayolaah Ming. Berhentilah memandang benda ini terus menerus." Kyuhyun menurunkan buku Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Haah... Jadi, kau mau Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sungmin akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun, meminta pertanggung jawaban karena telah menghentikan aksi membacanya.

" Mudah." Kyuhyun menyeringai mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Sungmin. " Cintai aku... Sekarang!" Sifat egois itu akhirnya keluar lagi.

Deg.

Sungmin merespon perkataan Kyuhyun dengan alis berkerut.

'Apakah namja ini tidak bisa berhenti menjadi orang yang egois?'

.

.

Lama mereka terdiam. Kyuhyun masih saja menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Sedangkan Sungmin masih menatap bingung dan salah tingkah. Hantaman keras di bagian dalam dada kirinya membuat dirinya tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

.

Sekarang, jika Sungmin masih sama seperti dirinya yang dulu, mungkin dia akan mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar pada Kyuhyun. Atau kalau tidak, dia akan melempar namja itu dengan buku-buku tebal yang ada di dalam tasnya.

Tapi sekarang? Tidak ada lagi tatapan membunuh atau dingin yang dia keluarkan. Hanya diam, salah tingkah, menatap bingung.

"A...Apa mak sudmu Cho Kyuhyun?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulut M Sungmin.

.

.

"Balaslah Cintaku."

* * *

Kepingan salju itu meleleh sempurna.

Dan akhirnya keinginan 'cinta' telah terpenuhi.

Dingin itu tak ada lagi.

Hanya ada hangat yang menemani 'mereka'.

Cinta itu berhasil mambuat kepingan salju itu menjadi cair dan hangat.

Hanya hangat.

Tidak boleh ada rasa yang lain.

Egois?

Tapi begitulah cinta.

* * *

TBC.

.

Part yang gagaaaaaal

Chingudeul jangan capek baca FF ku nde?

Seperti biasa part selanjutnya saya akan berusaha. ._.)9

.

**Thanks to:**

**HeeKitty, ndah951231, JewelsStar , lyaSiBum , kyuminalways89, Alya, Tika, dessykyumin, ****jouley peetz **** , TiGarini, kyuminring, ibchoco, SSungMine, parkhyun, KyuMin Cho. **

**Tanpa kalian FF saya tidak akan lanjut. Gomawo. Untuk part ini, jangan caapek untuk review nde? ^^**

**.**

**RnR please? **


	4. Chapter 3

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**like snowflakes and love.**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam. **

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Cho!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Ming~" Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya dan tersenyum evil. "Kau tahu apa maksudku." Lanjutnya.

"Sekarang-" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Dia mengunci seluruh pandangan _yeoja_ itu. "-cintai aku."

'Cup'

_Namja_ itu berdiri dan meninggalkan Sungmin.

Tak ada penolakan atas perlakuan dan perkataan namja itu, begitupun sebaliknya. Sungmin belum menerima Kyuhyun..

.

Entah karena hal apa.

Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun berubah.

Tidak ada lagi tingkah jahil yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan pada Sungmin. Tidak ada lagi sikap kekanakan dan hiperaktif dari Kyuhyun.

Jujur, itu membuat Sungmin bingung.

Dan lihatlah namja itu sekarang -Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ itu sudah membuat Sungmin gila setengah mati.

Lihatlah tingkah coolnya. Lihatlah tingkah romantisnya yang selalu membuat Sungmin merasa kalau ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya.

Sungguh, Sungmin lebih memilih menghadapi sikap Kyuhyun yang dulu, dibandingkan yang sekarang.

.

.

"_Saranghae_." Mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah. Sebenarnya hanya Sungmin yang seharusnya ada di sini untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi salahkan sifat egois Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin melepaskan Sungmin.

'Deg.'

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dengan gaya yang posesif.

"Aku menyayangimu."

'Deg.'

Namja itu mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin sayang.

"Lee Sungmin." "Kau milikku."

'Deg.'

Memang benar. Mungkin, seorang Lee Sungmin harus segera memeriksa kondisi jantungnya saat ini.

.

"Siapa bilang aku milikmu?" Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk berbalik dan tak memedulikan hantaman keras yang ada di salam dadanya.

"Tidak ada. Tapi memang takdirnya akan seperti itu." Masih memeluk Sungmin. _Namja_ itu memandang manik hitam Sungmin.

"Percaya diri sekali kau Cho." Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun hingga tubuh tegap itu terdorong kebelakang -melepaskan Sungmin dari pelukannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menerimamu." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemana saja, yang penting pandangannya tidak di kunci oleh Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tapi mau bagaimanapun, kau tetap kekasihku Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya. Sungmin-Lee Sungmin adalah miliknya. Titik.

"Kekasih? " guman Sungmin. Ingatan Sungmin berputar. Kembali ke masa di mana saat Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaaanya.

.

**Falshback.**

"Jadilah pacarku Lee Sungmin." _Namja_ tampan itu berdiri dengan tegap di depan Sungmin yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin menatap dingin Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tampa ragu.

"Kau gila? Mengenalmu saja, tidak. Sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi pacarmu?" Sungmin menatap sinis Kyuhyun. Tidak ada senyuman yang terukir dibibir M-nya itu. "Tidak mungkin." Sungmin kembali membaca bukunya, tidak memedulikan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Gila? Aku tidak gila. Dan aku mengenalmu." _Namja_ itu belum menyerah. Dia harus mendapatkan Sungmin.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya jika kau mengenalku?" Sungmin masih menatap bukunya. "Aku tidak akan menjadi pacarmu. Pergilah! Aku ingin sendiri."

"Pokoknya mulai sekarang kau harus menjadi pacarku Lee Sungmin." Ucapan Kyuhyun terakhir sebelum dia pergi.

"Apa-apaan dia? Orang yang aneh." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu kelasnya.

.

**Flashback off.**

.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Sungmin sendiri.

Selalu saja ada usaha untuk membuat Sungmin marah dan mengumpat kasar.

Hingga akhirnya, dia membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan kemauannya sendiri.

.

Sungmin tersenyum mengingat kejadian konyol saat Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah menembakku Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku sebagai kekasihmu." Sungmin berkata lirih.

Memang benar bukan?

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah menembaknya.

Kejadian yang dulu, Kyuhyun hanya memaksa Sungmin untuk menjadi _yeojachingu_nya. Tidak ada pendekatan ataupun perkenalan singkat dari _namja_ itu.

"_Nde_?"

"A-_annie_." Menyadari perkataan anehnya, Sungmin cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Kyuhyun tahu apa yang di katakan Sungmin barusan.

Dia menyadari jika dirinya dulu memang egois meminta Sungmin untuk menjadi _yeojachingu_nya dengan keputusan yang sepihak.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu?" Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin. Kembali memeluk _yeoja_ itu.

"N-nde?" Kini Sungmin yang bertanya. "A-apa mak sudmu?" Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi gugup mendapat perlakuan aneh dari Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin," Kyuhyun tersenyum evil. "Maukah kau menjadi _yeojachingu_ku?"

'Deg.'

Oh, Tuhan. Memang benar ini yang di maksud Sungmin. Tapi _yeoja_ itu tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan ditembak secepat ini.

"Apa itu? Ba-Bah kan kau menembakku de ngan cara yang sangat tidak ro-roman tis." Bukan. Bukan kata ini yang ingin Sungmin ucapkan.

Ayolah Sungmin, jangan memperburuk keadaan. Apa kau tidak prihatin dengan kondisi jantungmu yang tidak karuan?

"Romatis?" Kyuhyun berpikir. Seperti sudah mendapatkan ide, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur 2 langkah.

"Sungmin-ssi." Kyuhyun berlutut. Dia menatap Sungmin serius. Tidak ada lagi tatapan evil atau mengiida darinya. "Aku tahu, aku orang yang sangat egois, kekanakan, dan asal kau tahu, aku sangat tidak romantis seperti yang kau pikirkan-"

"-Tapi-" Kyuhyun mengambil tangan kiri Sungmin, mengelusnya lebut dengan ibu jarinya.

"-aku ingin kau berada disisiku." Sungmin tak berkedip.

"Lee Sungmin." Genggaman erat tangan Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin semakin gugup.

"Izinkan aku menjadikanmu milikku." Masih dengan kalimat yang egois, Kyuhyun kembali menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sungmin.

Sedangkan _yeoja_ itu berdiri diam.

Perasaannya sedang tidak karuan saat ini.

"A-apa aku harus menjawabnya seka rang?" Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tak ingin menunggu~" Senyum itu kembali merekah dibibir Kyuhyun.

.

.

"N-_nde_."

.

Dan akhirya kau bersama orang yang paling menyebalkan.

Saat ini, mulai sekarang. Tidak akan ada lagi umpatan kasar yang akan keluar dari bibir M milik Lee Sungmin untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Tapi, apakah keputusannya sudah benar memilih Kyuhyun? Entahlah.

Kita hanya bisa melihat kisah mereka kembali.

* * *

"Hahahaa. Rasakan ini Kyu~" Sungmin melemparkan bola salju itu ke arah Kyuhyun.

.

Musim dingin itupun telah datang.

Tapi tenang saja.

Untuk saat ini mereka masih tetap memiliki perasaan yang sama- sama hangat. Saat ini saja.

.

"Ya! Ming~ Berhentilah melempar es itu ke arahku." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena salju karena ulah nakal Sungmin.

"Kau tidak asik, Kyu." Sungmin berdiri di tempatnya. Menatap Kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau ingin bilang apa." Mata itu menatap malas Sungmin. Mungkin memang benar, Sungmin sudah tertular penyakit jahil Kyuhyun.

"Huh!" Sungmin berbalik pergi dari tempatnya bersama Kyuhyun sekarang. _Yeoja_ itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ming! Kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin. Tak ada niat untuk mengejar Sungmin. _Namja_ ini tahu jika Sungmin hanya pura-pura merajuk.

"Aku ingin pergi. Kau tidak asik untuk di ajak bermain." Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya sengaja.

"Ya! Hati-hati. Di depanmu itu jalan raya." _Namja_ itu hanya menjawab asal dan berbalik membelakangi Sungmin. Bukannya tidak memedulikan Sungmin, dia hanya berpikir jika pasti _yeoja_ itu tidak akan berani pergi untuk lebih dekat ke jalan raya yang memang berhadapan langsung dengan rumah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dia masih saja terus berjalan, menunggu agar Kyuhyun memanggilnya untuk kembali.

Tapi tidak. Sampai Sungmin menyebrangi jalan raya itupun, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berbalik untuk memanggilnya.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati,_ yeoja_ cantik itu berjalan kembali ke arah rumah Kyuhyun.

Sungguh berat mengakui kekalahan.

Sungmin terus berjalan gontai sambil tertunduk lesu melewati jalan raya yang masih sepi itu. Ya, memang jalan raya itu masih sepi. Hanya 1-2 kendaraan yang sedari tadi melewati jalan itu mengingat hari yang sudah semakin malam dan angin yang berhembus semakin dingin.

"MING!" Suara itu berhasil mengangkat kepala Sungmin yang tertunduk. Tapi cahaya itu membuat Sungmin berhenti melangkah dan bernafas-

'CKKIIIIITT-BRAAAAAK'

.

* * *

Kepingan salju itu memang sudah mencair.

Salahkan musim dingin yang datang dan kembali membekukannya secara diam-diam dan tiba-tiba.

'Mereka' memang sudah berdampingan.

Berjalan bersama.

Hangat bersama.

Bahkan cinta itu semakin besar untuk meraka.

Tapi takdir mereka berkata lain.

Sekarang, mungkin takdir yang bermain.

Memisahkan mereka.

Mengizinkan musim dingin untuk membekukannya lagi.

Menghapus semua rasa hangat.

Dan sampai akhirnya, hanya cinta yang berdiri sendiri.

* * *

.

.

TBC.

Hohohohohoho~ halohaaaaaa..Saya datang lagi =,=v

Part 3 sudah updateee. wkwkwkw

.

Bagaimana-bagaimana? Saya harap kalian menyukainya ;;)

.

Banyak review yang bilang jika FF saya pendek. Mianhaeyoo~

Bukan karena sengaja di perpendek, tapi karena sekarang waktu OL saya di PC di peperndek menjadi 3 jam perhari. T.T

Belum lagi jika modem saya eror di tengah jalan. =,=. Maafkan saya~

#abaikan curcol saya.

.

**Thanks to:**

**wuhan, evilbunny, KimCha, Guest, Maximumelf, aurel choi, lyaSiBum, nurganeffi,dessykyumin, miss key , KyuMin Cho.**

**Jangan bosan untuk nge-review nde? ^^ **

**Aku sangat berharap denga suport kalian. Gomawo..^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**like snowflakes and love.**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam.**

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

* * *

'Tiit-tiit-tiit'

Suara itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun kalut.

_Yeoja_ yang dari dulu hingga sekarang ia cintai, terbaring tak berdaya.

Berbagai umpatan kasar keluar dari pikiran Kyuhyun untuk mengumpat dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bodoh membiarkan kekasihnya pergi menjauh darinya.

Coba saja waktu itu Kyuhyun memanggil namanya atau mengejarnya, ini semua takkan pernah terjadi. Sungmin tak akan tertabrak seperti ini.

Kyuhyun melirik jam putih yang tergantung pada dinding rumah sakit.

Pandangannya redup saat memandang angka yang di tunjukkan jarum jam sekarang ini.

Pukul 04.00, masih terlalu pagi untuk semua orang terbangun, tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Bahkan sedari tadi Kyuhyun tidak tertidur.

"…" Baru 5 jam yang lalu dia masih tertawa dan bersenang-senang bersama Sungmin.

_"Saat tertabrak, terjadi benturan keras di kepala belakang. Tulang kepalanya sedikit retak dan ada saraf-saraf yang terganggu. Mungkin hal ini akan mengganggu sedikit ingatannya, tapi hal ini belum bisa dipastikan. Sekarang keadaannya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk dirinya bertahan hidup. Kita hanya bisa menunggu dan berdoa agar Nona Lee diberi keselamatan. Saya permisi dulu."_ Dan baru 2 jam yang lalu pihak rumah sakit mengatakan bahwa Sungmin koma.

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang sangat terpukul mendengar keterangan dan penjelasan dari dokter. Orangtua Sungmin juga begitu.

"Ming~" Jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Sungmin."_Saranghae_."

"Bangunlah aku mohon." Matanya menatap kosong _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Baru beberapa bulan _namja_ itu menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan Sungmin. Tapi lihatlah keadaan _yeoja_ itu.

Dada _namja_ itu semakin sesak.

Dia memutar semua kenangannya bersama Sungmin di dalam otaknya.

**Flashback.**

"Kyaaaaa~" Suara itu kini menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Membuat _namja_ yang ada di tengah-tengan kerumunan itu menutup telinganya dengan kesal.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkutik saat kerumunan_ yeoja_ itu bertambah heboh.

'Aiiish…Apa yang mereka lakukan? Sungguh volume suara mereka tidak bisa di kecilkan sedikit.' Kyuhyun membatin kesal.

"Ya! Berhetilah berteriak heboh seperti itu. Sungguh mengganggu!" _Yeoja_ yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi koridor sekolah, akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan membentak_ yeoja-yeoja_ yang sedari tadi berteriak.

Semua pandangan yang ada di sana mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang menatap kagum _yeoja_ itu.

"Apa-apan dia?" Pertanyaan tak suka keluar dari mulut dari salah satu _yeoja_ yang mengerumuni Kyuhyun.

"Benar-benar aneh."

"Memangnya dia siapa?"-"Dia kan Lee Sungmin."

"Dasar _yeoja_ gila."

Sekelompok _yeoja_ itu sangat sibuk dengan komentar dan jawaban yang mereka lontarkan masing-masing, sehingga tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun melarikan diri.

Dia sungguh pusing dengan semua _yeoja_ itu.

.

Kyuhyun yang terus berlari kecil sepanjang koridor sekolah, berusaha untuk mencari _yeoja_ dingin yang tadi menyelematkannya. Pandangannya terus menelusuri bangku panjang yang memang tersedia di sepanjang koridor sekolah dan-

"Hai~Kau pasti Lee Sungmin kan? Aku-"Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin yang sedang duduk dan melanjutkan membaca buku.

Kalimat tiba-tiba yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ berambut ikal itu membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi harus menutup bukunya kasar dan segera pergi mencari tempat baru yang menurutnya layak ditempati membaca.

"Ya! Ya! Kenapa kau langsung pergi? Apa kau tak ingin tahu namaku?" Langkah kaki mereka berirama sama.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk itu." Sungmin terus melihat kearah depan. Tak ada sama sekali rasa tertarik untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Dia hanya menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai seorang peganggu, tidak lebih.

"Galak sekali." "Padahal kau sangat manis nona." Kyuhyun benar-benar tak peduli umpatan-umpatan yang Sungmin berikan untuknya.

"Berhenti." Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Suruhan itu membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus berhenti.

"Wae?"

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" Mata foxy itu benar-benar menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan membunuh. Walaupun Kyuhyun akui masih tetap kelihatan cantik dan manis, tapi _namja_ tampan ini benar-benar bergidik ngeri melihat yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun masih tetap menatap yeoja itu, saat ia melangkah pergi.

'Menarik.'

**Flashback off.**

**.**

Kyuhyun geli sendiri saat mengingat pertama kali ingin berkenalan dengan Sungmin.

Saat itu _yeoja_ manis ini begitu dingin dan terlihat sangat kuat. Tapi lihat dirinya yang sekarang, sangat rapuh. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Otak Kyuhyun terus mengulang kejadian saat Sungmin tergeletak tak berdaya, saat mobil merah itu melaju cepat, saat cairan kental berwarna merah sudah menghiasi aspal yang dingin, saat dimana dirinya hanya mampu diam mematung untuk sesaat.

Gelisah, itu yang _namja_ ini rasakan sekarang.

"_Saranghae_." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata itu. Hampir puluhan kali namja ini menyebutkan kata singkat itu berkali-kali. Dan berkali-kali pula Kyuhyun tidak mendapat jawaban.

"_Saranghae_."

"_Saranghae_."

"_Saranghae_."

"_Sa-rang hae_ Ming."

"M-Ming, _sa-sarang hae_. Aku mo hon bangun lah. Jangan bu-buat aku seperti ini." Benda basah itu kembali menghiasi pipi tirusnya. Tidak. Dia bukan _namja_ yang cengeng dan gampang mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Sungmin percaya padanya. _Namja_ ini mencintai Sungmin, benar-benar mencintai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan mulus Sungmin. Mengecupnya hangat. Seakan dengan cara ini, _yeoja_ yang ia cintai bisa bangun.

Benarkah semudah itu? Tentu tidak.

"Kyu." Mendengar namanya disebut, _namja_ itu berbalik. Pandangannya menangkap _yeoja_ paruh baya yang masih sangat terlihat cantik dan anggun untuk usianya. Mata sembab _yeoja_ itu juga mewakili perasaan kalut, melihat putri semata wayangnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Pergilah istirhat Kyu. _Ajumma_ yang akan menggantikanmu menjaga Sungmin." Suara itu sungguh lembut. Kyuhyun tidak memungkiri bahwa dirinya memang sangat capek dan membutuhkan istirahat, tapi bagaimanapun ini semua salahnya. Dia yang menyebabkan Sungmin terbaring seperti ini.

"_Annie._" "Aku salah. Aku yang menyebabkan Sungmin seperti ini. _Ajumma_ seharusnya menyalahkanku, membenciku." Perkataan namja berambut ikal ini datar, tapi mengandung banyak rasa bersalah disana. "A-aku seharusnya memanggil Sungmin, mencegahnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Se-harusnya aku berdiri dan menarik Sungmin sebelum mobil itu menabraknya. AKU! Semua ini karena aku ajumma! Ini...ini..in-" Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Mungkin dengan begini semua beban pikirannya bisa hilang.

"Ssst...Kau tidak salah_ chagi_. I-ini ke celakaan...hiks~Ini semua bukan salahmu Kyuhyun-ah." _Eomma_ Sungmin begitu rapuh saat ini. "Hiks~biarkan dia seperti ini Kyu, dia terlihat lelah." Wanita itu mengelus kepala Sungmin yang terbalut perban dengan lembut.

"_Mianhae_~"

"_Gwenchana, gwenchana_ Kyunnie-ah, hiks~ ini bukan salahmu...hiks~berhentilah seperti ini."

"Leeteuk-ah, aku mohon jangan begini." Lengan kekar _namja_ yang baru saja datang memeluk tubuh istrinya sayang.

"_Yeobooo_~Sungmiiin-" Tangisan itu sedikit lirih memanggil Sungmin. Dia memeluk tubuh Kangin erat.

"Sssst, sudah~sudaaah... Berhentilah seperti ini."

"Kyuhyun, pulanglah. Kami yang akan menjaga Sungmin di sini." Namja itu berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi-"

"Kami akan memberimu kabar tetang Sungmin, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

Kangin berujar dingin. Dia tidak menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas insiden kecelakaan yang anaknya alami, _namja_ yang mempunyai status sebagai _appa_ Sungmin ini hanya tidak ingin kehadiran Kyuhyun menambah luka istri yang ia cintai.

"Nde _Ajjussi_, tolong jaga Sungmin." Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan membungkukkan badan, memberi hormat pada orangtua Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dan mengecup pipi _yeoja_ itu pelan dan berlalu pergi.

* * *

Like Snowflakes and Love.

* * *

Ruangan rumah sakit kini terlihat tengah ramai. Banyak orang yang terlihat khawatir, gembira, biasa-biasa saja, sedih, dan tanpa ekspresi. Sama seperti Kyuhyun saat ini. Wajahnya tampak mati rasa.

Langkah kakinya terlihat gontai. Tatapannya kosong. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memedulikan orang-orang yang tampak berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

'Bruuk'

"Ya! Matamu kau taruh di mana huh?!" Orang yang Kyuhyun tabrak bangkit berdiri dan menatapnya sinis.

Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk dilantai rumah sakit karena menabrak orang tadi dan hanya menatap kosong _namja_ itu. Dirinya sudah sangat pasrah sekarang ini.

Sampai orang itu berlalu pergipun, Kyuhyun masih menatap kosong dan tetap pada posisinya.

"Hey Tuan? Apa kau ingin duduk di sini terus-terusan?"

Wajah kekanakan itu memandang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menawan.

* * *

_Cinta itu mulai merasa seorang diri._

_Mereka dulunya berjalan berdampingan, tapi sejenak kemudian hanya cintalah yang bisa berdiri sendiri sekarang._

_Kepingan salju yang sudah mencair itu kembali membeku._

_Bukan menjadi kepingan salju lagi, melainkan menjadi kepingan es yang sangat tidak rapuh._

_Dan 'Dia yang lain' itupun datang, membuat cinta semakin sulit._

_Mungkin sekarang, esok, ataupun nanti 'mereka' benar-benar harus berpisah._

* * *

TBC.

.

waaaaaah..Saya akui part ini pendek sekali...Mianhaeyoo~ Benar-benar minta maaf. Feelnya pun mungkin tidak di dapat.

Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Dan juga mengenai keterlambatan update FF ini. Mungkin ini akan berlangsung lama. Jadi saya mohon maaf sekali lagi.

.

**Thanks to:**

KimCha, KyuWie, Nandha, Dongrim88, ndah951231, Liaa kyuminelf, TiGarini, lia, aurel choi, Maximumelf, SSungMine, KyuMin Cho, Miss key, wuhan, Tika, evilbunny, dessykyumin, JewelsStar.

and silent reader. ^^

.

**Review? Please?**


	6. Chapter 5

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**like snowflakes and love.**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam.**

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)  
**

* * *

**"**Hey Tuan? Apa kau ingin duduk di sini terus-terusan?" Wajah kekanakan itu memandang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menawan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, jika kau terus duduk di sana, kau akan mengganggu kerja suster dan dokter yang ada disini. Jadi lekaslah berdiri tuan."_ Namja_ yang duduk di kursi roda itu mendekat dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

"Ah! _Nde, mianhae_~"

"_Gwenchana_." _Namja_ itu mendorong kursi rodanya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

* * *

Like Snowflakes and Love.

* * *

Hari ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk beraktifitas seperti biasa. Walaupun memang sulit karena tidak ada Sungmin yang menemani hari-harinya.

Di jam-jam sekolah, Kyuhyun hanya memerhatikan pelajaran yang di berikan oleh guru-gurunya. Selebihnya, tidak ada yang menarik.

Tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan terus seperti ini.

Setiap pulang sekolah, Kyuhyun akan pergi ke rumah sakit hanya untuk mengecek keadaan atau paling tidak melihat wajah Sungmin.

"_Ajumma_, apa Sungmin tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, mengelusnya sayang dan sesekali mencium tangan itu lembut.

"Tidak Kyu. Dokter malah bilang jika kondisi Sungmin tambah memburuk sekarang." _Eomma_ Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Bisa Kyuhyun lihat jika mata _yeoja_ paruh baya itu membengkak.

"Benarkah?" Mata Kyuhyun menatap lirih Sungmin. Bola mata obsidan itu mulai basah kembali.

"Sungmin, aku ada disini. Bangunlah _chagia_. Aku dan _ajumma_ sangat merindukanmu." Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, berbisik lirih. "Apa kau tidak merindukan kami?" "Apa kau masih marah padaku karna mengacuhkanmu?"

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf."

"Se-karang ka-kau bisa bangun Sungmin-ah."

"Bangun-lah, aku mohon Sungmin."

"Hiks-Jangan marah seperti ini, aku- menga-ku salah. Aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi."

"Aku mo-hon bangun-lah Sungmin!" "Ka-kalau kau bangun, aku janji. Kau, kau bisa memakiku. Kau bisa memukulku sepuasmu. Aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi."

"Ta-pi aku mohon, jangan seperti ini Sungmin-ah." "Jangan terlalu lama meninggalkanku."

"Tolong, Ming," Kyuhyun terisak. Saat membisik Sungmin, tidak tersadar jika air mata itu jatuh lagi.

_Eomma_ Sungmin pergi meninggalkan meraka berdua. Dia tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar Kyuhyun seperti itu. _Yeoja_ itu -Leeteuk- menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Mereka terlalu tersiksa dengan keadaan ini.

Tapi Kyuhyun yakin, sangat yakin jika Sungmin-nya akan bangun dan kebali padanya. Dia akan berbuat apapun dan menunggu sampai kapanpun hingga _yeoja_nya itu kembali padanya.

Bukankah waktu itu dia pernah bilang, jika dia tidak akan pernah berhenti mencitai Sungmin, sampai _yeoja_ itu menyuruhnya untuk berhenti sendiri? Dan sekarang dia akan memegang perkataanya sendiri.

.

.

"Ya! Kau siapa?" Kyuhyun berujar kaget saat melihat orang lain berada di ruangan Sungmin. Orang itu duduk di atas kursi roda dan menatap Sungminnya dalam.

"_Mwoyaa_-?" _Namja_ itu berbalik dan melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kau-?" Ucap mereka bersamaan

Mereka pernah bertemu. Kyuhyun merasa pernah melihat wajah kekanakan itu.

.

.

"Jadi...kau ingin buat apa tadi?" Kyuhyun mengangkat bicara. Sekarang dia sedang berada di taman rumah sakit bersama _namja_ yang duduk di kursi roda tadi.

"Aku hanya melihat nona manis tadi." _Namja_ itu menatap sekitar taman. "Lalu, kau sendiri?"

"Dia _yeoja_-ku." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ itu sedikit kaget mengetahui _yeoja_ yang menarik perhatiannya ternyata sudah memilki kekasih.

"Ooh, begitu. Jadi apa yang terjadi padanya?" _Namja_ itu berusaha tersenyum walaupun dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaan hatinya saat ini.

"Dia di tabrak." Lagi-lagi ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah.

"Di tabrak?"

"Hh! Lalu kau?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Kakimu?" Dia sedikit melirik ke arah kaki _namja_ yang duduk di kursi roda itu.

"Aaa~Ini karena kebodohanku sendiri. Hanya kecelakaan kecil." _Namja_ itu melirik kakinya yang di perban. "Oh, ya! Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Donghae. Sedari tadi kita sibuk berbincang sampai-sampai lupa berkenalan."

"Cho Kyuhyun." Mereka berjabat tangan sebentar lalu kembali pada pikiran masing-masing.

.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_," Donghae masih menatap langit taman.

"Nde?"

"Ah! Annie, lupakan." Donghae tampak salah tingkah. Ada pertanyaan tentang Sungmin yang terbesit dipikirannya.

"Kau aneh." Kyuhyun tidak memedulikan keanehan dari Donghae.

* * *

Like Snowflakes and Love.

* * *

Sudah genap 2 bulan dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kesadaran dari Sungmin.

Inilah yang setiap hari yang Kyuhyun lakukan, datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihat Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan, tatapan, tawa, kelakuan, umpatan dan semua hal dari Sungmin. _Namja_ berambut ikal ini terus-terus saja berdoa agar Sungmin-nya segera sadar dan kembali disisinya.

Semuanya berjalan begitu lambat untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang senantiasa menemani Sungmin, keluarga Sungmin-pun begitu dan satu orang lagi.

Lee Donghae.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia terlalu benyak memikirkan Sungmin. Tertarik? Mungkin.

Tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga Sungmin dan Kyuhyun,_ namja_ itu sering datang ke ruang rawat Sungmin hanya untuk memandang wajah _yeoja_ itu sejenak dan sesekali tersenyum. Bahkan setiap malam secara teratur, Donghae akan menyusup ke ruangan itu dan mengatur suhu AC agar Sungmin tetap hangat dan nyaman. Serta pada pagi harinya sebelum keluarga Sungmin datang atau suster yang bertugas mengecek keadaan Sungmin datang, _namja_ itu akan menyetel kembali suhu AC tersebut agar Sungmin tetap nyaman dengan kondisi ruangan yang akan panas pada cuaca di siang hari.

Sungguh mencurigakan melihat gelagat Donghae yang seperti itu.

_Namja_ itu sudah lama menetap di rumah sakit, mengingat luka cedera pada kaki kanannya karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Karena bosan, Donghae sering membantu suster mengerjakan tugasnya atau kalau tidak dia akan berbincang dengan sesama pasien yang juga di rawat di rumah sakit yang sama dengan dirinya.

Tapi, mau di lihat seakrab apapun _namja_ itu pada pasien lainnya, Donghae bahkan tidak pernah berbuat seperti ini. Setiap malam, sebelum tidur dia harus pergi ke ruang rawat Sungmin, dan harus repot-repot bangun di pagi buta untuk pergi ke tempat yang sama. Donghae-pun melakukannya pasti tidak mudah.

Kalian ingat? Donghae belum bisa berjalan dengan normal dan masih harus memakai kursi roda. Dan bayangkan saja, setiap hari dia harus mendorong dirinya sendiri.

Donghae memang mengakui jika dirinya capek melakukan ini terus menerus, apalagi jika diingat dia dan Sungmin tidak pernah saling kenal.

_Namja_ itu pernah mencoba untuk berhenti dari kegiatan rutinnya ini. Hasilnya? Dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dan akhirnya ini semua menjadi kebiasaannya.

aneh.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di samping tangan Sungmin, masih dalam posisi duduk. Matanya terasa berat.

"Kau terlalu berusaha Kyuhyun-ah." Tangan _Eomma_ Sungmin mengelus kepala Kyuhyun sayang. Dia sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai anaknya sendiri, karena keseringan Kyuhyun bertamu di rumah Sungmin.

"A-_Annie_." Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Pulanglah Kyu, sudah sedari tadi kau di sini."

"_Gwenchana_. Lagi pula ini hari libur _Ajumma_." _Namja_ itu berucap menenangkan.

"_Ani_. Bukan berarti jika ini hari libur, kau bebas menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Pasti keluargamu juga mencarimu Kyu."

"Tapi aku masih ingin di sini _Ajumma_." Keinginan Kyuhyun adalah di saat Sungmin membuka mata, dia ingin dirinya lah yang Sungmin lihat.

"Ya! Menurutlah anak muda." Kangin -_Appa_ Sungmin- akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Baiklaaah~" Kyuhyun berdiri, mengecup dahi Sungmin sejenak dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

'Ddddrttt...ddddrrttt~'

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melamun, akhirnya merogoh kantung celananya saat benda elektronik berbentuk kotak yang sedari tadi dia kantongi berbunyi.

Dia menatap layar ponsel itu,_ 1 incoming message _dari nomor yang tidak Kyuhyun kenal.

.

_From:082134098xxx_

_Title: None._

_Kyuhyun, datanglah ke rumah sakit sekarang.  
_

_Sungmin sudah sadar dari komanya._

_.  
_

Mata Kyuhyun membulat tak percaya, ada rasa lega dan senang di dalam matanya.

Penantian Kyuhyun selama ini tidak sia-sia dan membuahkan hasil yang selama ini Kyuhyun tunggu.

Sungmin-nya kembali.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari keluar rumah tanpa peduli dengan pakaian yang dia pakai sekarang, tampak acak-acakan.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang rawat Sungmin dengan senyum lebar.

Tapi tatapan yang menyambut kedatangannya, membuat senyuman itu luntur seketika. Raut wajah namja itu berubah menjadi raut khawatir. Ada rasa tidak enak yang menguasai hatinya sekarang ini.

Tapi dia sama sekali tak mengubris rasa khawatirnya itu dan segera menatap Sungmin.

"Sungmin! _Chagia_~ Apa kau sudah sadar? Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang ini? Aku merindukanmu." Kyuhyun mendekati_ yeoja_ itu.

Sungmin hanya menatap kosong Kyuhyun.

.

"Kau siapa?"

.

.

* * *

_Memori itu hilang._

_Kenangan cinta yang mereka miliki itu sekarang terhapus seketika._

_Cinta harus berjuang dari awal lagi._

_Itu semua memudahkan 'pihak yang lain' untuk masuk._

_Bimbang._

_Cinta itu sekarang tidak tahu harus bertahan atau menyerah._

_Terlalu banyak yang dia korbankan._

_Dan sekarang, cinta harus berkorban lebih banyak dan besar lagi._

_Untuk dirinya, Kepingan salju._

* * *

_TBC._

_._

_._

_Review please? _


End file.
